Ruby Rocks
Ruby is a female Pegasus pony, a Guitarist of the Destroyers, and the younger sister of Lightning Rocks. Ruby is also one of the main characters in My Little Rockstar: Metal is Magic. Appearance Her coat is deep burgandy, her mane and tail are black with deep violet highlights and her eyes are sky blue and based of Zecora's eye design. History Ruby lived with her parents and brother in Las Pegasus for the first few years of her life. Her parents decided to move to Ponyville to be closer Ruby's grandparents, now retired. This took place before Ruby and Lightning had started school and were enrolled into Ponyville's school. There the twins met and befriended a filly named Rosie. The three remained good friend all to adulthood. Rosie shared a similar interest in music and the three would take music lessons together while in pony school. When Maxx came to live with Rosie, Ruby and Lightning took well to him, adopting him like a younger sibling they never had. One day while out with Rosie in the Everfree Forest, Ruby, Lightning and Rosie found a changeling named Zino who was being attacked by Timberwolves. They managed to save him and brought him back to Rosie's house to treat his wounds. Unable to return to his hive, Zino remained with Rosie and over the days, Ruby and her friends slowly befriended the changeling. Personality She's pretty easy going Main article: Ruby Rocks Quotes/Scripts Favorite Songs and Artists Take note: I know none of these artists would exist in the MLP universe, but I thought It'd flesh out her personality a bit if the reader knew what kind of music she liked *Avenged sevenfold- bat country, nightmare and welcome to the family *Velvet revolver- she builds quick machines, slither and illegal I song. *the blues brothers- everypony needs somepony (everybody needs somebody) *Aerosmith- lord of the thighs, back in the saddle, you gotta move and love in a elevator. *Metallica- for whom the bell tolls, seek and destroy and enter sandman. *Iron Maiden- run to the hills, *Def Leppard- action, lets get rocked, photograph, rock of ages and hysteria *Beware of Darkness- Howl *Scorpions- rock you like a hurricane *Dragonforce- Through the fire and the flames *Anthrax- *megadeth- peace sells, paranoid, duke nuke theme and sweating bullets Relationships *Lightning Rocks - bandmate, brother and BBFF (brother best friend forever). *Rosie Black - bandmate and close friend *Maxx Powers - close friend and bandmate *Zino Xenon - bandmate and close friend *Lone Star - Lone made friends with Ruby when the destroyers and Raw Power performed in the same club. *Marisa Ariel Dempsey - *Apathy Honorheart - was a former love interest for Ruby, however he had to leave her abruptly, levaing Ruby heart broken. *Dante - Ruby generally likes Dante for his quirky nature Alternative Versions *Equestria Girls - part of the rockers group *Human - *Anthro - Guitars *Gibson Les Paul copy- Her most used guitar for both recording and playing live The guitar is deep red with tinted black dials and cream colour pick up switch (thats the big white thingy on the guitar shown). Trivia Gallery A Ruby V2.png|"sup?" A Ruby.png|"what do You want?" Ruby more than a little dissapointed.png|Facehoof Ruby Gift. xD.png|Misara after dumping water on Ruby's head by Angelinblack Ruby Gift.png|Ruby trying out some headphones Awww.png|Ruby comforting her coltfriend Apathy Ruby and Lightning Flying.png|"lets go Ruby" by Aniju Aura Human Destroyers.jpg Chibi Destroyers.jpg Ruby EG.png|Ruby in Equestria Girls Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians